


An Unlikely Patient

by HighRise1454



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Medical Examination, One Shot, Sick!Mario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighRise1454/pseuds/HighRise1454
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario tries to hide his problem, but nothing is a secret when Angus finds out. Angus makes Mario face his fears, even if it is just with Hudson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Patient

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in no particular time period. Hudson is still an ER attending, Angus and Mario are friends. 
> 
> I don't own anything to do with Code Black.  
> I also don't have a beta, so any mistakes are all mine and I apologize.  
> This is the first fan fiction I've ever written, so I'm terribly sorry if it is awful. Please leave reviews on what you liked or what I could improve!  
> I really just wrote this for myself, it was a thought that has refused to leave my head for a few weeks now, so I hope you all enjoy!

Mario's POV

"Are you ok?"  
I groan as I hear his words come from the door of the bathroom.  
  
_Go Away Angus_ I think as I roll my eyes and give up on another attempt to urinate. The last thing I need is for Angus to get involved in this. The pounding on the door grows louder and I can feel Angus getting more concerned the longer I ignore him. I open the door to the bathroom and I see Angus standing there with a look of deepest concern.  
  
"You've been to the bathroom six times in the past half an hour." Angus states, matter of factly. While I try to make excuses, I can see the resolve growing stronger in his eyes. I was soon to realize exactly why I did not want Angus to be involved.  
  
**Twenty Minutes Later**  
After a long winded argument about the pros and cons of caring about my health, the look of shock came over Angus' face when I finally told him the truth. I was terrified of doctors. This revelation was met with a dumbfounded stare, and then, I could not believe it, Angus was laughing at me.  
  
"It's not funny, Angus!" , I complain over his hearty laugh, which was met with a swift reply.  
"You are a doctor!" He managed to say in between his giggles. I shake my head and wrap my arms around myself.  
"And for some reason you think that should make me LESS afraid of doctors?" I responded, which got another round of laughs from my colleague.  
  
Unfortunately, this was not an argument that worked out in my favor.  
  
**A Short Time Later...**  
I stared at the wall of the exam room as I sat in this stupid little paper gown, silently thinking of all the ways I could kill Angus for pushing me into this. I still have no idea how Angus got Hudson to agree to this, but at least Angus had respected my wishes in that way. He'd suggested having himself examine me, which wasn't going to happen in any way, shape, or form. As Angus had mentioned several times, I was a doctor, and I knew that this exam was not going to lead to any place I wanted to go, especially not with my best friend.  
A gentle knock broke me from my near panic attack. The tall, British attending entered quickly, leaning against the counter.  
"Well, Mario, what seems to be the problem?" He asked me calmly, and I shrugged nonchalantly. Hudson smiled in return, Angus must've told him everything.  
"Well, if you don't know, I guess we'll just have to give you a full exam." I heard him say, and I swallowed nervously. That I most definitely did not want.  
"I can't pee." I said, quickly. This started the whole line of questioning.  
_How long?_ A week.  
_Any pain?_ Sometimes.  
_Any blood?_ No.  
_Have you been practicing risky sexual behaviors?_ I hesitated. I really didn't want to answer, because I was afraid to know if my bad choices were starting to catch up to me, but after a long pause, I did answer yes.  
  
Hudson didn't comment on anything, simply writing down my answers. He probably wasn't even surprised at any of them. When he finally did look up at me, I wasn't entirely focused on all he was saying, he'd lost me at STD panel in a variety of tests, and I started fidgeting nervously.  
After the general blood pressure and temperature, which was slightly elevated, and a blood test, I watched anxiously as Hudson rummaged through the drawers and pull out a test swab. My breath hitched and my whole body tensed up. I'd never had a STD test before, but I have given them to plenty of people. One thing is certain, it's going to hurt like hell. I avoided eye contact with Hudson as he came over to my side and asked me to raise the gown. There was no point in arguing it, I just closed my eyes and did as I was told. One thing Hudson did have going for him was his gentleness and his speed. I felt the sharp pain as the swab entered my penis, and gasped in shock, but it is a quick test. The dull ache was not exactly what I was expecting, but I had been expecting worse, a lot worse.  
Just when I thought we were done, Hudson mentioned the other part of his early speech that I had stopped listening to after the STD panel was mentioned. While my symptoms could point to an STD, which wouldn't be surprising given my sexual behaviors, they could also be caused by an enlarged prostate. This was something I hadn't thought about when I was going through the self diagnosing earlier in the week, and it was definitely not something that I was looking forward to having tested.  
  
"Stand up and bend over the table, Mario." Hudson's words broke me out of my thoughts again, and I stood nervously and assumed the position. I could feel my body shaking and I know the heat in my face was giving away my pure embarrassment at the moment. I looked over my shoulder and cringed as he reached for another pair of latex gloves, and I saw the medical lubricate already on the counter.  
  
Hudson talked quietly to me as he moved behind me, but that didn't stop me from nearly jumping out of my skin when he gently laid a hand on my back. Oh no, this was not going to be good. I felt the coolness of the lubricant when he touched my hole, and tried to relax as much as I could. I knew what happened when you tried to fight it, it hurt more, and it took longer. I didn't want either of those things, so I tried my hardest to relax.  
  
Unfortunately, trying my hardest went out the window when he started pushing his finger inside of me. I tensed up and tried to jump away from the intrusion, but his hand on my back stopped me from going anywhere.  
"You have to relax, Mario, or this is going to hurt" Hudson spoke calmly, his voice helping to calm me down again. "It does hurt" I whined, but I tried to relax again, and he finished the exam as gently, but quickly as he could.  
  
The exam showed my prostate was infected. A very painful antibiotic shot in my ass and a prescription for pills and Hudson cleared me to go. The rest of the tests would be back in a few days.  
  
I passed Angus when I left the room and he asked how it went. If looks could kill.... 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you guys enjoyed that. Poor Mario. Please leave a review and let me know how I did! Thanks!


End file.
